


One More Shop

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The rain starts to pick up then and it's beating a cadence on the umbrella. Spock frowns, looking upwards. It melts away as Jim pulls him closer, an arm sliding securely in place around his slim waist.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museaway (museattack)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=museaway+%28museattack%29).



It's raining, soft and quiet drops falling to the ground as they walk from shop to shop. They pause at each one to peer in. At the windows, Jim points to something that catches his eye, his smile warm despite the weather. Spock nods in acknowledgment. Then he huddles closer to Jim under the umbrella and Jim leans in closer to the Vulcan.

At some point in their meandering walk, Jim reaches down and touches his fingers to Spock's, earning him an arched eyebrow. He just smiles again, a flash of brilliance against the gloom, as they continue on their way. Spock does not pull away and his fingers link with Jim's.

The rain starts to pick up then and it's beating a cadence on the umbrella. Spock frowns, looking upwards. It melts away as Jim pulls him closer, an arm sliding securely in place around his slim waist.

"It is getting late Jim. We should continue to the restaurant if we are to have dinner there."

"Alright Spock, but just one more shop?" Another luminous smile and Spock nods.

"One more shop, Jim."

In the end they miss dinner, but neither could care as they stroll down the sidewalk, moving from one shop to another.


End file.
